Screaming Gaffers
The Screaming Gaffers is one of the two opposing teams on Studio Drama. They originally consist of Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, and Noah, but Courtney later debuts into the season and joins the team. Throughout the season, they win four out of eight pre-merge challenges and vote off Katie, Geoff, and Gwen. Studio Drama In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster, the Screaming Gaffers are formed by Chris just before the monster challenge. When splitting up for the challenge, Noah shows dissatisfaction with his new team while Heather has difficulty earning their trust. As the teams run from the monster, Geoff is the first to be captured after pairing up with Duncan and Gwen and slightly irritating them. Katie and Noah are soon captured by the monster, but as they are put in a bouncy castle, Noah finds a hole in the netting and escapes. Harold and Heather are the next to be caught, followed by Gwen, and once again Noah. As he is recaptured, Noah notices Justin manipulating the monster into letting him go, causing him to be suspicious of him. In the end, Duncan arrives with Lindsay at the cast trailers, and for being the only member of the team left in the challenge, Duncan is deemed the official team leader of the Screaming Gaffers. In Land of the Host, Chris meets the contestants at the prehistoric set and explains that the teams must duel over a tar pit with bones. Geoff is forced to battle Lindsay, and as he tries to get her to remember him, she knocks him out. Gwen goes against Leshawna next, and as Leshawna points out the awkwardness between her and Trent, Gwen hurriedly knocks her off the pillar. Heather then faces off with Izzy and ends up winning after Izzy tackles her into the pit, losing her wig in the process. Harold goes off against Justin, and despite Noah's warning, Justin uses his charm to make Harold faint off the pillar. Chris amusedly pits Duncan against Trent, and while Duncan is hesitant due to Trent's jealously, Trent feigns friendship with Duncan; only to slam him on the head with his weapon, knocking him out. Katie loses her match against DJ almost immediately, and with the teams nearly tied, Chris leaves the last match as the deciding one with the ultimatum of the Gaffers winning if Noah wins. Noah is put against Beth, but they both fall at the same time, giving the Killer Grips the win. At the first awards ceremony of the season, Duncan is given the first Glided Chris award while Gwen and Katie are put in the bottom two. Katie is eliminated, and after she enters the Lame-o-sine, Noah gloats about her departure, only to be forced into it himself by Chris after he decides to eliminate him in order to prevent Justin's true nature from being spoiled. At the start of Cops Out!, while the castmates are trapped in their trailers, Heather comments on Duncan and Gwen's bonding and plans to lure Harold into an alliance to even the odds on the team. After being freed from the trailers, the teams split into two groups for the prison escape challenge; with Heather and Harold on the digging team and Geoff climbing the wall as Duncan and Gwen belay him. As the two belay Geoff, Duncan gets into an argument with Trent over his actions in the previous challenge. Meanwhile, Heather forms an alliance with Harold, who surprisingly takes charge of the negotiations. At the end of the challenge, the Gaffers lose again because of Geoff and Heather not completing the challenge and are sent to elimination. At the awards ceremony, Geoff blames Heather for their loss and the two argue until Gwen breaks it up. In the end, Geoff is eliminated, as he already won the previous season, but he takes his elimination in stride and bids farewell to his team. In Ontario's Next Flop Model, the conflict between Duncan and Trent rises as the teams are given a fashion challenge; with Duncan modeling for the Gaffers, Gwen as his designer, and Heather as one of the judges. While Gwen decides on Duncan's outfit, Trent lets his paranoia reach its peak and gets Justin to distract Gwen long enough for him to talk to Duncan. Once he is finally alone with Duncan their rivalry reaches its pinnacle when Trent attacks him and a fight between the two breaks out. Gwen later finds Lindsay locked in a closet with duct tape, and after Trent arrives to explain, Gwen has enough and decides to speak with him after the challenge. Duncan's outfit of ripped jeans and a jean jacket wins the Gaffers their first challenge, and shortly afterwards, Gwen breaks up with Trent for good. In The Explodables, while trying to blow up an ice sculpture for their first challenge, Heather tries to suggest enlisting the help of Izzy, but the team ignores her comment and trusts Duncan to the task, much to her annoyance. During the second challenge, the groups are split off into two flooding submarines, and while Heather argues with Leshawna in their sub, Duncan argues with Harold to think of a plan to get out and Gwen's claustrophobia begins to kick in. Gwen's panicked state causes her to beat on the wall of the sub until it breaks, revealing it to be made of plastic, and her group is able to escape, winning the challenge for her team. In the beginning of Paranormal Captivity, Heather and Harold meet up with Justin outside the male trailer where Heather asks Justin to break the bond between Duncan and Gwen, aware of his manipulative actions in the previous eliminations. However, he instead later tells Duncan and Gwen of their discussion and plots to mess with the two factions within the Gaffers. As the teams enter the haunted house set, Gwen immediately suggests splitting off with Duncan, much to Heather's anger, and as they separately walk through the house, both girls complain to their partner about each other and plan to vote the other off. Later, Duncan talks to Gwen about the previous eliminations, but their conversation is interrupted as ghosts attack them and eventually drag Gwen away. Heather almost suffers the same fate, but she is dropped by the ghosts in favor of Harold who is dragged away by his underwear. Eventually, Duncan wins the challenge for the Gaffers, and later, at the crafts services tent, Heather discusses with Harold about changing their strategy from messing with Gwen and Duncan to eliminating Justin, angered by his betrayal and locking Heather in a coffin earlier in the challenge. They agree to this and Heather hesitatingly thanks Harold for trying to save her from the ghosts, only to quickly deny that they have any form of friendship. In The Break Up Club, the tension between the Gaffers rises as Heather becomes increasingly annoyed with Duncan and Gwen. Chris soon announces that Sadie will be joining the competition, much to everyone's surprise, however Courtney arrives to the film lot instead. She explains that while Sadie did win the chance to return during the aftermath show, she herself threatened to file a lawsuit for being unfairly eliminated in Camp Drama's animal challenge and was put on the show as compensation. Chris confirms this, and explains that she will be put on the Screaming Gaffers as unofficial co-leader. This upsets the team greatly, and as Courtney settles into the girls' cabin, Duncan arrives to greet her. Courtney however suddenly breaks up with Duncan, much to his surprise, and states that she must focus on the competition, determined to win. The challenge finally begins with a high school movie theme, and although Gwen fails at impressing Chef in part one, Duncan easily wins with his break dancing in part two. With the teams tied, Heather goes against Lindsay in a photo shoot, but Lindsay beats Heather easily due to Heather falling over. Courtney however does not accept this, claiming that she will be eliminated if they lose, and demands that Chris declares the Gaffers as the winners. Annoyed with her whining, Chris reluctantly declares the Gaffers as the winners of the challenge, much to everyone's disapproval. Later that night, Duncan talks to Gwen about his and Courtney's breakup, and after sharing a sweet moment, the two promise to eliminate her the next chance they get. In Goth White and the Seven Dorks, Courtney is seen stealing Gwen's dairy in the early morning, determined to find out her feelings for Duncan. To throw suspicion off herself that morning, she blames Heather and the rest of the team agrees, ganging up on Heather and angering her. Chris arrives on a "noble steed" and announces the fairytale movie challenge, with Courtney electing herself as the team's princess. Harold is chosen as the team's dragon, in charge of guarding Lindsay, while Chef guards Courtney and they all leave for the princess tower set. As the team sets off to find the tower and rescue Courtney, Gwen and Duncan once again try to split up with Heather, but she aggressively denies them the chance. Despite getting lost, they eventually find the tower at the same time as the Grips. The Gaffers fight their way to the top of the tower, and after battling the newly returned Izzy, both teams make it to the top of the tower. However, Izzy quickly reclaims Lindsay and the Gaffers' winning streak is finally broken as they are sent to elimination. At the ceremony, Courtney is given immunity due to being the team's princess, and as such Gwen and Heather vote against each other. In the end, Courtney's vote breaks the tie and Gwen is eliminated as Courtney realizes that she does in fact have feelings for Duncan. However, at the Walk of Shame, Duncan bids farewell to Gwen and returns her diary to her, and as the Lame-o-sine arrives, Gwen kisses Duncan goodbye. The teams officially merge in Invasion of the Booty Snatchers, leaving Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and Heather as the only members of the team to make it to the merge. Members *Duncan *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Katie *Noah Additional member *Courtney In The Break Up Club, after threatening to file a lawsuit on the show, Courtney returns to the competition and is placed on the team as "unofficial co-leader". Eliminations Trivia *Katie is the only member of the Screaming Gaffers to not participate in Global Drama. *Despite being a parallel to the Screaming Gophers, the last three surviving members of the team are all former members of the Killer Bass. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.45.45 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers are formed in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster. Screen Shot 2014-08-10 at 9.29.56 PM.png|Geoff is disappointed to be separated from Lindsay. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.48.15 PM.png|Geoff gets captured by the monster. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.03.18 PM.png|Noah escapes from the bouncy castle. Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 10.06.08 PM.png|After being recaptured, Noah realizes that Justin may have a darker side to him. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.18.54 PM.png|Duncan and Lindsay win the challenge and become the leaders of their respective teams. Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 9.07.08 PM.png|The cast are forced to wear loincloths for the prehistoric challenge in Land of the Host. Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.34.06 PM.png|Heather is more than ready to battle Izzy. Justin_and_Harold_Fight.png|Harold goes against Justin in the challenge. Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.55.32 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers attend the first awards ceremony of the season in Land of the Host. Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.59.00 PM.png|Katie becomes the first Gaffer and castmate eliminated. NoahScreams.jpg|[Noah is also removed from the competition by Chris in order to keep Justin's true nature a secret. Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.05.26 PM.png|The boys are trapped in their trailers. Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.56.56 PM.png|Heather and Harold dig for the Gaffers... Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.51.32 PM.png|...while Geoff climbs... Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.53.59 PM.png|...and Duncan and Gwen belay him. Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 9.37.47 PM.png|The Gaffers wait in suspense at their second awards ceremony. Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.09.41 PM.png|Geoff becomes the third Gaffer eliminated in Cops Out!. Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.38.33 PM.png|Duncan models for the Gaffers in Ontario's Next Flop Model while Gwen designs. Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.15.34 PM.png|Duncan is confronted by Trent, resulting in a fight. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Trent and Gwen breakup after the events of the episode. Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.39.37 PM.png|Duncan, Gwen, and Harold are trapped in a submarine with Lindsay and DJ in The Explodables. Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.47.41 PM.png|Heather is trapped in a submarine with Beth, Justin, and Leshawna. Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Heather and Harold ask Justin to turn Gwen and Duncan against each other. Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.48.40 PM.png|Duncan and Gwen pair up for the challenge... Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.48.46 PM.png|...leaving Heather with Harold yet again. Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.57.24 PM.png|Duncan wins the challenge in Paranormal Captivity for the Gaffers. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.28.15 PM.png|Heather has had enough of Duncan and Gwen's friendship. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.44.32 PM.png|Courtney debuts into the competition in The Break Up Club and joins the Screaming Gaffers. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.56.19 PM.png|Courtney forces Chris to let the Gaffers win by threatening another lawsuit. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.10.20 PM.png|Courtney is chosen as the Screaming Gaffers' princess in Goth White and the Seven Dorks. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.17.39 PM.png|The team searches for the princess tower. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.37.39 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers end their winning streak as they attend their last awards ceremony in Goth White and the Seven Dorks. DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Gwen is the last Gaffer eliminated before the merge and kisses Duncan before she leaves. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki